


Recalculations

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers: Robotmasters
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: No, Wingstun was not seeing this.
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Recalculations

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'dare'

No, Wingstun was not seeing this. Wrecker Hook did not dare-- 

And there he went, and there went all of Wingstun's careful calculations right out the exhaust. So much for _energy management_ when Wrecker Hook got going, but his results were almost always worth it. A bit difficult to explain to Megatron sometimes, but he did what he could and made things work in other ways. 

He was good at what he did, both in general and with solitarium. That kept him as safe as any Decepticon could be. 

As for Wrecker Hook-- 

Well, a few recalculations were in order.


End file.
